Retrato
by T. Lecter
Summary: Os olhos eram sempre azuis, os cabelos eram sempre amarelos. E os quadros do fundo do estúdio lhe eram proibidos. //Kiba x Sai x Ino// Presente para Chibi Anne


**Retrato**

-

_Os olhos eram sempre azuis, os cabelos eram sempre amarelos. E os quadros do fundo do estúdio lhe eram proibidos. _

-

**_Essa fic é para a Chibi Anne. E essa eu tenho prazer absoluto em oferecer a ela. S2_**

-

Hoje acordou sentindo saudades. O cavalete está em branco como costuma estar em todas as manhãs de domingo. As roupas são marcadas por tinta de todas as cores. A aquarela está em processo de teste e mistura. Os olhos do pintor estão tranquilos, mas seu coração está em chamas.

No quarto ao lado, ainda há alguém entorpecido pela noite anterior. Nu sob as cobertas, os cabelos rebeldes assanhados e a boca aberta como a de uma criança que dorme demais. Enquanto dorme, não pode notar a saudade que condena o sorriso de Sai.

O pincel escorrega pelo cavalete pela primeira vez na manhã. Amarelo. Da cor do sol, da cor do deserto, da cor dos cabelos dela. Amarelo vivo, quente e feio.

_O amarelo de Yamanaka Ino._

Solta o pincel e pega o carvão. Rabisca, escurece, faz um sombreado, demora delineando os lábios, desliza pelas bochechas e com um degradê perfeito ele vai alinhando o queixo. Os olhos dela estão cinzentos, mas ele sabe que são azuis. Enxerga azul quando fita o desenho.

Os dedos sujos buscam um espaço em branco no avental. Tem espaços amarelos que parecem úteis. Vai a cinza num segundo.

Quando o desenho fica pronto e as tintas começam a trabalhar, o colorido é refletido em seus orbes. As luzes da loira vão acendendo o cavalete e o estúdio. O mais perfeito desenho, assim como todos os outros.

_Todos os desenhos dela eram os mais perfeitos. _

E tinham as mais variadas cores. Todavia os cabelos eram sempre amarelos. Os olhos eram sempre azuis. O resto ele inventava.

Pintava nos quadros os lençóis jamais usados por eles. Marcava os beijos que faltaram em seus encontros, e marcava o medo que ele tinha de que ela sofresse. Jamais quis fazê-la sofrer.

Ela era a luz da sua inspiração. A musa. Ela lhe fazia imaginar formatos e idéias para quadros em luz e sombra, em textura e rabisco. Pediria desculpas por ser tão apegado a imagem e nada ao coração.

Queria pedir desculpas por fazer dos olhos dela caírem lágrimas.

E salpicou no quadro uma gota de tinta preta. A fez escorrer pelo rosto branco, como se fosse uma lágrima a arrancar a maquiagem dos olhos daquele quadro.

_Mas a lágrima, aos olhos dele, deixava o quadro mais bonito. _

Desculpas quase nunca são sinceras. Sempre há um quê de interesse no mal que fazemos aos outros. Sai aprendeu isso sozinho, olhando no espelho e descobrindo o quão terrível ser humano ele era.

Yamanaka Ino acreditara em tudo o que ele lhe prometera. Fora ingênua, burra, modelo.

E Sai concluiu o esboço do dia, ouvindo passos descalços vindo pelo corredor.

_---xx---_

Ela entrou no estúdio pela primeira vez. Os cabelos longos _(exageradamente longos)_ presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os dentes exibiam-se sem pudor, ardendo num sorriso afobado.

- Sai-kun?

- Sim, eu já estava lhe esperando. Sente ali e fique à vontade. Já, já eu atendo você.

- Obrigada!

Sai quase não olhou para ela, mas não deixou de tecer comentários de lisonjeio. Depois de muito tempo dando últimas pinceladas em um quadro, olhou para ela e sorriu roboticamente.

- Lindos olhos.

Se dependesse dele, aqueles olhos jamais despejariam lágrimas.

Por um tempo dependeu dele.

Foi quando eles mais choraram.

_--xx--_

O quadro estava pronto. Parecia desdenhar do resto do estúdio, tamanha perfeição. As cores fortes da loira eram incandescentes. No quadro ela usava um vestido vermelho, da cor dos lábios. No sofá, deitada esperando a ordem para se mexer, usava apenas uma camisola.

- Sai-kun?

- Venha ver. Está pronto.

Correu no mesmo instante. Parecia abobalhada ao encontrar a si mesma retratada no mais perfeito paraíso de tinta. Seus sorrisos se encontravam, um vivo e em movimento, outro eterno, imóvel, indefectível.

- Esplêndido! Fiquei linda!

- Quanto narcisismo.

Ino sorriu para ele. Não mais uma face para se pintar um quadro nem uma nova pose para mais um retrato. Era para ele. Para agradecer e elogiar. O sorriso que lhe apaixonou, que lhe fez vê-la como a musa que faltava para completar-lhe a vida.

- Você me fez assim, querido.

Era sua obra prima.

_--xx--_

- Você parece cansado hoje, Sai-kun. Quer uma massagem?

Antes mesmo de oferecer, a loira já enfiava as mãos nos ombros dele. Apertou uma ou duas vezes e ele se esquivou imediatamente.

- Está dolorido. Melhor deixar assim.

- O que aconteceu? Como você se machucou?

- Nada demais.

Os olhos dela duvidavam. Depois de contemplar o novo quadro - onde ela aparecia como um anjo de uma asa só, riu baixinho. Deu uma tapinha de leve no ombro dele, e o abraçou.

- Acho que vou chamar você pra sair, Sai-kun. Isso é tensão.

- Oh, provavelmente.

Ino o obrigou a encará-la. A negritude de seus olhos se chocou bruscamente contra a imensidão celeste azul dos dela. Ele sentiu que se afogava no mar e, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, ela o beijou e Sai conseguiu respirar de novo.

O primeiro beijo dos dois.

Os lábios dela eram macios.

Assim como o pêlo de Akamaru que começou a roçar em suas pernas.

- Jesus Cristo! - exclamou o pintor, tomando distância do animal - _e de Ino_. - Quando vocês chegaram?

Na porta, com um sorriso surpreso e sem graça, uma das mãos coçando a cabeça e a outra enfiada no bolso, estava ele. Suas presas mostrando-se afiadas como armas, exibindo-se, inquietas.

- Agora. E... Parece que cheguei numa péssima hora, né?

- Kiba! É claro que não - Seus olhos se desesperaram. Olhava para aquele moreno na porta do estúdio, sorrindo para ele_, (vermelho, sem chão),_ e depois para a loira, séria _(vermelha, sem chão)._

- A propósito, Ino, esse é o Kiba. Ele é meu... um velho amigo. E, Kiba, ela é minha nova... modelo. - Ino lhe sorriu com educação. Kiba disse um oi meio afônico. - E, Deus do céu, Kiba, achei que só veria você mais tarde.

- Mais tarde nós vamos sair, Sai-kun - Murmurou a loira.

- Como disse? - inquiriu o artista, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Kiba.

- Disse que vamos sair. Eu o convidei, lembra?

- Você disse que convidaria. Não convidou logo, marquei de ver o Kiba. Ele só vai ficar até o fim da semana, entende? Deixamos aquela saída para outro dia, quem sabe.

- Não faz dois minutos que eu... Oh, tudo bem. Nos vemos depois.

O moreno examinava Ino da cabeça aos pés. Ficou ali na porta observando-a pegar suas coisas com certa pressa, sem ser interrompida pelo pintor _(ele estava hipnotizado pela presença de Kiba)_.

A modelo depositou-lhe um beijo molhado na bochecha. Deu uma tapinha na cabeça do cachorro e acenou timidamente para o recém-chegado. Foi embora deixando para trás seu perfume, um clima tenso e o retrato.

- Olá, Sai - cumprimentou Kiba, deixando a bagagem no chão e caminhando devagar na direção dele.

O cachorro saiu do estúdio um minuto depois.

_--xx--_

O suor os tornava escorregadios. Seus beijos tinham cheiro de pastilhas de menta e um gosto de licor. Sai estava por baixo, abraçando, apertando a carne das nádegas e da cintura, arranhando as costas, as coxas. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e depois do beijo se abriam para olhar os dentes brancos que em seguida lhe morderiam o peito e acariciariam o abdome.

Quando sentia a língua quente tocar seu corpo, gemia, descia as mãos bruscamente na direção dos cabelos negros e os segurava, empurrava, implorava e delirava ao ser atendido.

No meio daquela loucura, abraçavam-se e permitiam-se entregar por completo. Sai sentava em seu colo e sentia as mãos firmes apertarem-lhe o corpo. Mordiscava-lhe no lóbulo da orelha e ouvia um gemido rouco.

Com cuidado, porém sem muita calma, era invadido. Fechava os olhos e, sem querer, deixava escapar pelas cordas vocais o nome...

_- Kiba..._

E o outro mordia-lhe o ombro, deixando ali sua marca. Não doía tanto assim.

_--xx--_

- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo, Ino. Por Deus como quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos!

Ela sorria, pulando nas costas dele e abraçando-lhe o pescoço. Fungou profundamente e depois gemeu.

- Você mudou de perfume, Sai-kun?

_"Não",_ pensou ele, _"esse é o perfume do Kiba"._

- Sim. Temporariamente.

Um vidro de tinta derramou sobre a mesa quando ele a tomou nos braços e a deitou ali. Desenhou suas curvas com o dedo indicador e acarinhou seus cabelos com um prazer quase palpável de tão intenso. Debruçou-se sobre ela e roubou-lhe dois beijos. Um que mal lhe aqueceu os lábios e outro que quase lhe tira a razão.

Não a levou para o quarto. O lugar dela era ali, naquele estúdio. Nenhum passo além.

E seus seios, analisou, ficariam maravilhosos explicitados no novo quadro.

_--xx--_

A madrugada cantava uma música antiga. Kiba segurava um copo d'água e olhava o movimento do tráfego pela janela. A solidão da cidade era inquietante e gelada. No céu não havia nuvens nem estrelas. Seu peito arrepiou-se com uma nova corrente gelada e junto do arrepio sentiu os dedos de Sai, subindo sorrateiros pelo abdome e terminando num abraço quente.

Com a mão livre, Kiba fez um carinho no antebraço de Sai. Tomou mais um gole da água e jogou algumas palavras pela janela.

- O que você está fazendo, Sai?

O pintor entendeu a pergunta perfeitamente, mas não respondeu. Beijou a pele do moreno e enfiou-se por baixo dos braços até que ficasse de frente para ele, dando as costas para o mundo lá fora. Beijou-lhe a boca, puxou-o para si, mordeu-lhe o lábio e sugou-lhe a língua como se fosse o último beijo. Tratou para que todos os outros beijos que viessem fossem iguais àquele. Não eram os últimos. _Eram os dele_. Os beijos para Kiba eram assim. _Tinham de ser._ Kiba merecia toda aquela entrega, pois ele sabia como Sai queria os seus.

- Ficando com você - respondeu finalmente com a respiração entrecortada.

- E depois, o que vai fazer?

Essa o pintor não respondeu. Preferiu o silêncio e a caminhada na direção da cama.

_--xx--_

Ino devorara o sorvete e gargalhava. Engasgava às vezes, mas nada demais. Beijava Sai com seus lábios de gelo, levava uma bronca por ser tão inquieta e depois voltava a rir.

- Sai-kun, o que tem naqueles quadros cobertos?

- Coisas que você não deve olhar.

- Aposto que são retratos nu de outro modelo.

- Não interessa o que são. Só não olhe.

_"Esses são de Kiba"_, pensou, _"esses apenas Kiba pode ver."_

Ino, como se conseguisse ler através dos olhos dele, suspirou e deixou suas palavras se confessarem.

- Por que você não é só meu, Sai?

Ele sorriu com certo cinismo e roubou um pouco do sorvete dela. Fechou a porta do estúdio e piscou. A resposta estava pronta, só faltava dar-lhe vida.

- Você é o tipo de pessoa que não serve para possuir alguém. Ou você pertence ou fica sozinha. É por isso.

Não que a resposta fosse boa, todavia ela pareceu entender. Esticou os braços acima da cabeça e deixou de lado o frasco com sorvete. Apoiou o queixo com as mãos e se insinuou para ele.

- E eu sou sua?

A demora e a hesitação eram quase tangíveis no rosto dele. O pintor desejou ser um quadro naquele instante para não parecer estúpido por estar imóvel.

- Também não sou o tipo possuidor, Ino - respondeu finalmente, baixando a cabeça.

A imensidão de vácuo que se abriu entre os dois foi tão aterradora quanto um furacão. O cheiro de tinta atiçava os sentidos e entorpecia lentamente o coração.

- Então a quem você pertence, Sai-kun?

Alguma coisa dizia a Sai que não seria prudente tentar responder aquela pergunta, pois ele teria antes de perguntar a si mesmo se Kiba o considerava seu. E se ele, assim como Ino, não pertencesse nem possuísse ninguém? Fosse só mais um pobre infeliz sem a certeza de ser amado pela pessoa que ama?

E foi com o impacto de uma bomba atômica que uma pergunta caiu sobre a alma de Sai.

_"A quem você ama?"_

Ele sabia a resposta. Mas tinha medo de que isso provocasse um caos generalizado em seu mundo.

- Pertenço àqueles quadros que você não pode ver. Minha alma está presa neles.

- Achei que os meus retratos fossem os mais perfeitos.

- E são - Ele sorriu e buscou um dos retratos dela. Encarou-o por muito tempo. - Mas nem por isso roubaram a minha alma.

- Agora tenho inveja daquilo que eu nunca vi. Nem são perfeitos e ganharam sua alma! Como eles conseguiram?

- A perfeição é adorada, mas só amamos aquilo que é imperfeito demais para nós - filosofou o pintor, andando a passos lentos até ela e sentando ao seu lado no sofá do estúdio. - O imperfeito desperta a imaginação, Ino. Desperta a vida que existe dentro do peito.

- Se eu raspar a cabeça e furar meus olhos vou ser apaixonante?

- Não. Vai ser feia, cega e burra. Junte imperfeição com essas três características e você terá um fardo para carregar a vida inteira. Não tente, Ino. Você não tem jeito. Nasceu para que eu a adore, não para que eu a ame.

- Isso porque sou perfeita?

- Sim.

- E você pertence àqueles quadros porque...

- Porque fiz baseando-me num modelo imperfeito e apaixonante. O olhar daqueles quadros fala mais que uma bíblia inteira. É isso. Agora, se não se importa, esse assunto me deixou cansado.

Levantou e abriu a porta do estúdio. Sentiu no ar o perfume _dele_ e seus instintos se aqueceram. A voz de Ino o despertou do transe.

- Massagem?

_"Não,"_ pensou, _"com você não."_

- Cama - foi sua única palavra.

- Vou junto? - o sorriso dela foi indescritível, mas ele sequer notou.

- Para a minha cama? _Está doida_?

_--xx--_

O moreno bocejou mais uma vez. Sai não notou de imediato, mas quando saiu do cavalete para dar mais uma olhada no modelo, verificou as alterações.

- Você bocejou de novo?

- Eu? Não – Kiba riu. - Veja só, está me fazendo falar.

- Não se mexa Kiba! Estou fazendo o rosto agora.

- Esse lugar está frio. Não é você que está só de toalha numa poltrona incômoda.

- Cale a boca, porra!

Kiba obedeceu. O rosto ficou segurando uma risada, mas logo os músculos relaxaram e o olhar atento de Sai não captou mais nada que não fosse cabível ao seu novo quadro.

O rosto branco de Sai não apresentava linhas de expressão e os lábios _(desejosos, carnudos, avermelhados)_, ah, seus lábios provocavam vontades desesperadoras.

Os dentes de Kiba apareceram um pouco quando sua boca o desobedeceu e soltou um burburinho.

- Porra, Kiba! Estou tentando desenhar sua maldita cara! Tente ficar quieto, pelo amor de Deus!

- Cara, você se irrita muito fácil comigo. Grita assim com a _loirinha_ também?

A _loirinha_ surgiu pela primeira vez em uma conversa dos dois.

- Ela é uma boa profissional.

- Deve ser. Venho aqui uma vez por mês e em três visitas eu a encontrei aqui três vezes. É muito tempo para um quadro, não acha?

- Três quadros. E não é tanto tempo assim. Estou há quase cinco meses nesse aqui e ainda nem consegui desenhar sua cara. Imagino o que vai ser de mim quando for hora de tirar a toalha.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, seu cretino - Kiba riu, obrigando Sai a desistir da pintura. Impossível desenhar modelos em movimento. - Você gosta dela.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Estou dormindo com um hétero. É esse o meu problema.

- Poupe-me desse sarcasmo barato.

- Sarcasmo nenhum. Só fui mais direto do que você é capaz, Sai. O fato é que quando eu não estou aqui você a idolatra como a uma Deusa, aí de repente eu chego e viro o centro das atenções. Qual de nós é a diversão, Sai?

- Não pense que vai me desestabilizar com meia dúzia de asneiras.

- Que merda, Sai! - Kiba levantou da poltrona e em segundos estava com a mão presa à blusa do pintor, empurrando-o até a parede. - É melhor parar de abusar. Eu estou cansado dos seus joguinhos infantis! Pare de brincar com ela ou pare de encher o meu saco! E se... - notou as lágrimas nos olhos de Sai e viu-se incapaz de continuar. - Sai?

- Diga-me, Kiba, você me quer para você?

- O quê?

- Kiba... - os dedos do pintor, ainda manchados de tinta, tocaram o peito de Kiba e deslizaram até a toalha, puxaram-lhe para perto. Sai envolveu-lhe a cintura, desnudou-o e o abraçou por fim. - Por favor, Kiba...

- O que deu em você, seu imbecil? - e sua voz era a mais suave e calmante do mundo quando disse essas palavras. - Você já é meu, Sai. Já é meu.

O beijo deu fim à conversa e nunca mais voltaram a brigar por causa de Ino.

_--xx--_

- Quando é que aquele seu amigo aparece de novo?

Ele não parou de pintar, mas sorriu.

- Próxima semana, eu espero.

- Eu já te disse que você fica mais bonito quando sorri assim?

- Assim, como?

- Espontaneamente.

Sorriu novamente. Dessa vez, não tão espontâneo.

- Posso ver aqueles quadros hoje?

- De jeito nenhum. Bajulações nunca funcionaram comigo.

- Hum... e o que me diz de um vinho mais tarde?

- Álcool só uma vez por mês. Agendado para a próxima semana.

- Cerveja com os amigos?

- Definitivamente não.

E Ino não fez mais perguntas.

_--xx--_

Quando ela chegou o estúdio estava vazio. Não tinha marcado de aparecer aquela semana, mas uma surpresa não poderia fazer mal. Bateu na porta de leve, mas a porta cedeu e abriu fazendo um barulhinho. Entrou a passos de formiga e aspirou o perfume de tinta e perfume que lhe inebriava. Notou que os quadros já prontos da sua imagem estavam expostos de um lado e paralelo àqueles cobertos por lençóis brancos.

Aqueles que ela não podia ver.

- Sai? Você está aí?

Não obteve respostas. Mas ganhou tempo.

Andou sorrateiramente até os quadros, olhou para trás várias vezes, sentiu o frio na barriga que indica o perigo e aventurou-se pode debaixo da roupa daqueles quadros tão bem protegidos.

_E seus olhos azuis se arregalaram._

Todos eles tinham o mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo _(nu) _daquele velho amigo que provavelmente estava por ali naquela semana. _Talvez para uma cerveja?_ Um vinho? Licor? Champagne?

Posar nu para um retrato novo? _Roubá-lo dela_?

- Sai!

Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde. Saiu do estúdio imediatamente e percorreu o corredor que dava acesso a casa de Sai. Nunca, em quase quatro meses, tinha entrado naquela casa. Bateu na porta, chutou, implorou que estivesse imaginando coisas.

Sai não podia pertencer a ele.

Ela não poderia aceitar isso nunca.

_- SAI! POR FAVOR, SAI! SAI!_

Ela ouviu latidos do lado de dentro da casa. Akamaru estava lá dentro.

Akamaru pertencia a Kiba, pois Kiba sim era o tipo de pessoa que controlava, que tinha poder e capacidade para isso. Ele tinha o comando. Ele era forte o bastante para isso. Estava pensando asneiras. Mas era a única forma de ocupar a mente no momento. Era isso ou fingir não ter visto nada.

- Que diabos! O Sai está dormin...

Quem abriu a porta foi o velho amigo de Sai. Usava um roupão e o cabelo estava molhado. Estava usando o perfume temporário de Sai. _(Aquele que só era usado uma vez por mês, por alguns dias)_.

- Você... – ele murmurou, apertando os olhos e analisando-a por um instante. – Ahn... a modelo né?

- Diga que estou ficando louca, por favor!

- Garota, você está bem?

Ela invadiu a casa. Não teve tempo de olhar para nada. Queria entrar ali com calma, verificar os detalhes, conhecer cada canto e cada objeto. Mas agora só precisa encontrar Sai. _Tinha de encontrá-lo._

Kiba saiu em seu encalço sem dizer uma só palavra. Cruzou os braços e esperou o desenrolar dos fatos. Talvez Sai merecesse um pouco aquilo. Mas era verdade que ia odiar consolá-lo depois.

Kiba sabia perfeitamente que Ino era _a musa_. Era perfeita. A modelo que todo pintor desejaria usar. Não poderia evitar agora que tudo acontecesse.

A tinta se derramaria sobre aquele desenho.

Quando o encontrou, Sai estava adormecido. O corpo protegido por um lençol, o semblante calmo e relaxado num sono profundo. Ino olhou para o chão e viu dois pares de calçados ao pé da cama. Sufocou o choro e soluçou.

- Sai?

Os olhos dele se abriram com pesar. Demoraram a entender o que estava acontecendo. Ino estava chorando diante dele, Kiba estava de braços cruzados, atrás dela. Sai estava sem argumentos, sem idéias, sem coragem, sem roupas. _Completamente nu. _

- Ino... – ele queria dizer algo que a tranqüilizasse, mas seu egoísmo de artista gritou em seus sentidos. – essas lágrimas conseguiram a proeza de te deixar ainda mais linda.

Ela o estapeou. Com força o suficiente para deixar seus cinco dedos marcados em vermelho vivo no rosto dele.

_Ao sair daquela casa Ino viu sua perfeição ser destruída pelo pára-brisa de um carro._

_--xx--_

Sai não quis ir visitá-la no hospital, mesmo com a insistência de Kiba. Ele não sabia como reagir. Seus quadros gritavam-lhe aos ouvidos, exigiam que ele se movesse e salvasse sua musa, aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios, a pele...

- Você sabe que ela te ama. Ficar aí feito idiota imaginando como ela está não vai te ajudar.

- Então vá você visitá-la.

- Vai se ferrar, Sai! Você está sendo um idiota! Ela está realmente mal!

- _Eu não a amo,_ Kiba. Se ela não for a mesma que eu encontrei no estúdio aquele dia... não vai me servir de nada!

Kiba emudeceu. Suas mãos buscavam apoio em algum lugar inexistente, e ele se obrigou a abraçar Sai e mantê-lo ali por um tempo, esperando até que as lágrimas que se escondiam resolvessem cair por seu rosto.

Esperou muito tempo.

Elas não vieram naquele dia.

Mas continuaram abraçados.

_--xx--_

Sai encarava o cavalete. Nenhum rabisco. Nenhum esboço. Kiba continuava ali, sem palavras a serem ditas. A visitante olhava de um para o outro, sem saber muito bem por onde começar. O pintor a olhou finalmente e com um aceno de cabeça perguntou o que ela queria.

- A Ino... bom, já se passaram dois meses desde... você deve saber.

- O que você quer?

- Eu, na verdade ela, queria um dos retratos. Um dos que você fez para ela.

Kiba pigarreou. Levantou-se e saiu do estúdio. Fez sinal com as mãos de que estaria lá fora. Sai esperou um pouco antes de falar com a moça.

- Como ela está?

- Talvez não volte a andar e algumas cicatrizes no rosto são irreversíveis. Ela tem chorado muito. Sente sua falta.

- Também sinto falta dela. Era a melhor.

_- Ela o ama._

- Leve os quadros. Volte aqui no próximo mês. Talvez eu tenha mais algum para mandar.

- Vai continuar fazendo desenhos dela?

- São os melhores.

_--xx--_

Kiba parou para observá-lo. O quadro esboçado no cavalete não era tão parecido com Ino quanto os antigos quadros. O moreno suspirou desejos de que Sai não decidisse evitar falar sobre aquilo por mais tempo. Acabara de acordar e ficaria feliz se pudesse compartilhar com o pintor algumas idéias sobre como acabar com a falta da modelo perfeita.

Sai sorriu para ele. Apontou o quadro e fez uma careta.

- Está horrível.

- Eu achei bonito.

- Mas não é ela, entende? Eu já não consigo lembrar do rosto dela. Os detalhes me fogem e... eu sinto saudades.

- Então a procure. Talvez se a vir consiga lembrar.

- Ela não é a mesma! – esganiçou. – O vidro do parabrisa marcou o rosto dela pra sempre e o impacto a fez perder os movimentos das pernas. Entende o que isso significa? A minha Ino não existe mais! Está morta!

- Seria bom que você lembrasse que ela não esqueceu de você.

Kiba poderia até duvidar, mas Sai lembrava disso todos os dias da sua vida.

_--xx--_

Refugiou-se nos braços de Kiba. Arrancou-lhe beijos, proferiu mordidas no peito e até riu. Não poderia ser errado estar ali fazendo amor com ele. Ali não pensava em nada que o deixasse triste. Com aqueles beijos ele esquecia tudo que pudesse feri-lo.

Kiba estava ali para ele. Era apaixonante, imperfeito, completo.

Os lábios do moreno pararam em sua orelha; depositaram ali um beijo suave e o hálito quente precedeu a voz.

- Volta pra ela, Sai. Se a ama, volta pra ela.

Sai o abraçou forte, buscou seus lábios com sofreguidão.

Sai sabia a quem ele amava.

- _Eu não a amo_, Kiba.

_"E foi ela quem me abandonou"_, pensou o seu egoísmo.

_--xx--_

As cicatrizes eram profundas. Marcavam a bochecha, o nariz e o lábio inferior. Havia uma falha entre os cabelos. Machucara ali também. Não havia mais presença do sorriso deslumbrante e nem o rebolado famigerado que ela exibia ao se mover pelo estúdio. O cabelo já não era tão longo e nem tinha tanto brilho. Parecia cansada, envelhecida. Imperfeita.

_- Lindos olhos._

_Esses_ ainda eram os mesmos.

E naquele dia, em especial, eles não estavam chorando.

- Está usando aquele perfume de novo.

- Sim. Permanentemente.

Ela riu desengonçada.

- Você não devia ter vindo aqui. Eu não queria que você me visse desse jeito.

- Eu pedi que a sua amiga voltasse lá depois de um mês. Estou esperando há dois e ela não voltou. O único jeito que encontrei foi vir eu mesmo entregar o quadro. Não ficou tão bom quanto os outros. Você faz falta naquele estúdio.

Ele desembrulhou o quadro que trazia debaixo do braço e ela sorriu fracamente. Parecia miúda naquela cadeira de rodas. Estendeu os braços na direção dele e analisou o desenho por um longo tempo.

- Estou indo embora, Sai. Indo para sempre. Para algum lugar onde eu não precise esperar uma visita sua.

- Onde?

- Se eu disser vou esperar uma visita. Melhor que você só saiba que estou indo.

- E se eu sentir saudades?

- Desenhe um novo quadro.

- E se eu não conseguir lembrar do seu rosto?

- É porque não sente mais saudade.

Fazia sentido.

Mas ele se esforçaria para não esquecer.

_Falharia._ Mas não deixaria de se esforçar.

- Ao menos prometa que vai se manter longe de cruzamentos e parabrisas.

Ino lhe sorriu pela última vez e o amarelo sem graça de seus cabelos desmaiou sobre o rosto marcado.

_"A minha Ino vai existir para sempre"_ pensou sua alma, antes de dizer adeus.

_--xx--_

Os passos pararam ao chegar à porta. No estúdio uma fila de quadros mostrava o mesmo rosto. Alguns mais perfeitos e outros meio assimétricos, abstratos, sem cor na pele e nas roupas _(apenas os cabelos amarelos e os olhos azuis)_ e a alma do pintor refletida em todos eles.

Kiba arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou. Procurou um pincel seco sobre a mesa onde estavam as tintas e aproximou-se sorrateiramente do pintor. Fez cócegas na sua nuca com ele e riu quando este encolheu os ombros.

- Belo quadro!

- O mais perfeito de todos.

- É só o um esboço não é?

_- O esboço mais perfeito de todos._

- É a Ino – embora Kiba não achasse que parecesse mais tanto com ela. O rosto era de alguma outra, não Ino. – Ficou linda.

- Queria poder mandar alguns desses pra ela. Acho que ela ia gostar.

O moreno abraçou-o por trás, e depositou-lhe um beijo no pescoço e em seguida uma mordida. Notou o arrepio e o tomou pelas mãos. Sai tinha os olhos marejados quando o encarou. _Ele não lembrava mais do rosto dela._ Kiba compreendia o que era aquela dor, mas preferia não dizer nada.

Coçou a cabeça e suspirou. Caminhou pelo estúdio até o sofá e aproveitou o silêncio para murmurar alguma canção.

O murmúrio foi interrompido pela voz do pintor.

- Ela estava errada, Kiba. Que bom.

- É mesmo? Sobre o quê?

- Sobre sentir saudade. – sentou ao lado do outro e relaxou as costas no apoio do sofá. – Disse que se eu não lembrasse mais do rosto dela, não sentiria mais saudade. E estava errada.

- _Que bom._

- Sinto ainda mais saudade. Porque queria lembrar como era.

Kiba sorriu, mas não encontrava mais nada que pudesse dizer. Era um estranho naquele diálogo sobre quadros, saudade e Ino. Sai pareceu perceber.

_Hoje_ Sai pode dizer a verdade.

- Sabe que eu te amo?

O moreno o olhou de soslaio, o canto da boca se esticando para desenhar um sorriso. Baixou o rosto, parecia ruborizado. Pousou a mão sobre a perna de Sai e o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Eu estaria aqui se não soubesse?

Com essa resposta Sai pôde entender o porquê de Ino ter partido. _Ela_ também sabia.

É por isso que ela era perfeita.

Por isso Kiba era apaixonante.

Por isso Sai sentia saudade.

Os dois se beijaram à luz matinal que adentrava pela cortina da única janela do estúdio. Kiba não diria _"Eu também te amo"_, mas o pintor não se importava. Os quadros cobertos lá no fundo continham o olhar do moreno exatamente como lhe olhavam. E qualquer palavra era anulada pela expressão única daquele rosto quando concluído o retrato.

Sai sabia. Ele _também_ o amava.

_--xx--_

* * *

**N/A: **Bom. Ótimo. Eu amei essa fic como quem ama o filho recém-parido. HUIHAOISUEHOIUASE, MANO! FIZ COM GOSTO E GÁS! Comofis/ Eu ia postar ontem, mas nem deu. Então... hoje é um novo dia e cá está a fic estranha, cruel e absurda. Atoron draman! Lamento pela Ino, eu até gosto dela com o Sai e tal... mas essa fic foi feita para ser KibaSai. E não me perguntem por que.

Anne, é sua, pai. Eu espero que você goste, por que eu amei e sei que você saberá dar valor ao sentimento que inseri nesse mugango! S2

**QUERO REVIEWS HELLA FODÁSTICOS, AGORA, PORRA! Ò.Ó **


End file.
